new_dream_logos_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
WTHQ-TV
WTHQ-TV is a television station located in Buffalo, New York, and it is affiliated with Canadian cable channel Treehouse TV. It operates on channel 11 and is owned by Sega, which is the first television station to be owned by a video game producer, the others being KTHQ-TV in Fresno, WACI-TV in Atlanta, KACM-TV in San Francisco, KKEA-TV in Little Rock, KCAP-TV in Tulsa, WCAP-TV in Nashville, WWEA-TV in Boston, KBNG-TV in Houston, WBAN-TV in Orlando, KSGA-TV in Dallas, WEAX-TV in Chicago, WKNY-TV and WTVL-TV in New York, KNAM-TV in St. Louis, KLZ-TV in Denver, KLAK-TV in Los Angeles, KMMI-TV in San Diego, KACC-TV in Salt Lake City, WHOY-TV in Talpa, WEAT-TV in Bellingham, WGUN-TV in Lynchburg, KCDR-TV in Kekaha, WSGA-TV in Niagara, WVEW-TV in Brattleboro, WINN-TV in Burlington, and several other stations across the US, which is also owned by other video game-oriented publishers. It began broadcasting in late-1979 as a independent station under the call letters of WLJN-TV, and it was owned by LJN until 1990, Acclaim Entertainment until 1994, and THQ until 2013. WTHQ-TV is also seen in Rochester on WROC-DT 8.3, in Syracuse on WNYS-DT 43.2, in Toronto on CFMT-DT 47.2, streaming online at sega11.tv, and nationwide on cable and satellite via the national premium superstation feed branded as WTHQ Sat. WTHQ-TV offers daypart portions of the Treehouse programming schedule, plus classic Treehouse shows like Treetown, Wee 3, Crazy Quilt, and Barney and Friends, complete uninterrupted playthroughs of THQ, Acclaim, Midway, and Sega games, and original preschool and video game programming produced exclusively for WTHQ-TV viewers. WLJN-TV 1979-1988 On October 1979, WTHQ-TV begins broadcasting as WLJN-TV along with the launch slogan "Buffalo's Very Own". WLJN ident 1979.png|WLJN 1979 ID WLJN ident 1982.png|WLJN 1982 ID WLJN ident 1984.png|WLJN 1984 ID WLJN ident 1987.png|WLJN 1987 ID WLJN tonight 1979.png|Tonight on WLJN (1979) WLJN tonight 1982.png|Tonight on 11 (1982) WLJN tonight 1984.png|Tonight on 11 (1984) WLJN tonight 1987.png|Tonight on 11 (1987) WLJN rating bumper.png|Rating bumper (1979-88) 1988-1994 In 1990, Acclaim Entertainment buys LJN, Ltd., making WLJN-TV owned and operated by Acclaim. WLJN ident 1988.png|WLJN 1988 ID WLJN ident 1990.png|WLJN 1990 ID (with Acclaim logo) WLJN ident 1991.png|WLJN 1991 ID (with the new slogan "Just Watch 11") WLJN ident 1993.png|WLJN 1993 ID (with "Buffalo / Rochester / Syracuse" at the bottom) WLJN ident early-1994.png|WLJN 1994 ID (Flying Edge variant) WLJN ident early-1994b.png|WLJN 1994 ID (Arena Entertainment version) WLJN ident early-1994c.png|WLJN 1994 ID (LJN Ltd. version) WLJN tonight 1988.png|Tonight on 11 (1988) WLJN tonight 1991.png|Tonight on 11 (1991) WLJN tonight 1993.png|Tonight on 11 (1993) WLJN rating bumper 1988.png|Rating bumper (1988-91) WLJN rating bumper 1991.png|Rating bumper (1991-93) WLJN rating bumper 1993.png|Rating bumper (1993-94; with CC and In Stereo icons) WTHQ-TV 1994-1997 Acclaim sold WLJN-TV to THQ, Inc. in 1994, changing its calls to the current WTHQ-TV, which is the first television station in Buffalo to have a new digital signal signed-on in mid-1995. WTHQ startup.png|WTHQ Startup 1994 WTHQ ID 1996.png|WTHQ Ident 1996 WTHQ NBA JAM TE L-bar.png|WTHQ L-bar for NBA JAM TE WTHQ Tonight March 1997.png|Tonight's lineup on WTHQ WTHQ Join-in-progress 1994.png|Join in progress ID WTHQ EA Sports ident August 1997.png|WTHQ ident for EA Sports WTHQ ID 1995.png|WTHQ Ident 1995 (similar in style to the 1995 UPN ID) WTHQ Tonight 1995.png|Tonight on WTHQ (UPN network graphics) WTHQ WWF Raw video game promo 1995.png|WWF Raw promo (WTHQ World Premiere) WTHQ EA Sports promo late-1996.png|WTHQ promo for EA Sports WTHQ NBA JAM promo early-1995.png|WTHQ promo for NBA JAM WTHQ ID mid-October 1997.png|WTHQ Ident 1997 (soon to be Treehouse11) 1997-2005 The new logo is launched as WTHQ-TV becomes a Treehouse TV affiliate in 1997, and rebranded as "Treehouse 11" or "WTHQ 11". Treehouse11 Ident.png|Treehouse11 ID WTHQ Crazy Quilt Promo.png|Crazy Quilt promo WTHQ ID Bug.png|In-program station ID bug WTHQ Treehouse 11 Launch.png|Station ID from the Launch of Treehouse11 Launch of Treehouse 11.png|Treehouse11 launch WTHQ Treehouse 11 Join in Progress.png|Treehouse11 Join-in-progress ID WTHQ Little Bear promo.png|Little Bear promo WTHQ ident 2003.png|Treehouse11 ID 2 WTHQ tonight 2003.png|Tonight on Treehouse11 WTHQ A Little Curious promo 2003.png|A Little Curious promo WTHQ legal ID 2003.png|Treehouse11 ID 3 WTHQ weather L-bar.png|Weather forecast L-bar (during Wee 3) WTHQ Treetown promo 1999.png|Treetown promo WTHQ ID January 2005.png|Treehouse11 ID 4 WTHQ Wee 3 promo 2004.png|Wee 3 promo WTHQ Treetown promo October 2004.png|Treetown promo 2 WTHQ ID March 2005.png|Treehouse11 ID 5 (with legal ID and THQ logo) WTHQ tonight 2005.png|Tonight on Treehouse11 2 WTHQ ID 1998.png|Treehouse11 ID 6 (with the 1979 slogan "Buffalo's Very Own") WTHQ ID new year 1999.png|Treehouse11 ID 7 (New Year's) WTHQ rating bumper 1998.png|Treehouse11 rating bumper WTHQ Treetown intro 1999.png|Treetown intro WTHQ ID 2000.png|Treehouse11 ID 8 (with THQ logo) WTHQ ID mid-2000.png|Treehouse11 ID 9 (with a view of downtown Buffalo) Treehouse 11 ID 2003 16-9.png|16:9 Variant. WTHQ Treetown promo 2000.png|Treetown promo 3 WTHQ Arthur promo mid-2000.png|Arthur promo (Read Family kaleidoscope) WTHQ legalese mid-2000.png|Treehouse11 startup WTHQ Inside Buffalo promo 2001.png|Inside Buffalo topical promo (People dead) WTHQ Problem Solvers promo mid-2000.png|Treehouse11 Problem Solvers promo WTHQ ID 2001.png|Treehouse11 ID 10 (classic dark ride; with still images of Treetown characters) WTHQ ID March 2002.png|Treehouse11 ID 11 (with the 2000 THQ logo) WTHQ Nick Jr Playalong promo September 2003.png|Nick Jr Playalong promo WTHQ tonight 2002.png|Tonight on Treehouse11 3 WTHQ tonight late-2001.png|Tonight on Treehouse11 4 WTHQ Wee 3 promo late-2002.png|Wee 3 promo 2 WTHQ ID early-2003.png|Treehouse11 ID 12 (with a nighttime view of Buffalo) WTHQ ID early-January 2003.png|Treehouse11 ID 13 (clips from Treetown) WTHQ ID mid-January 2003.png|Treehouse11 ID 14 (Try Treehouse11) WTHQ ID late-January 2003.png|Treehouse11 ID 15 (Treetown kaleidoscope) WTHQ ID early-Febuary 2003.png|Treehouse11 ID 16 (with THQ and Treehouse TV logos and legal ID) WTHQ ID mid-Febuary 2003.png|Treehouse11 ID 17 (walking at the mall) WTHQ ID late-Febuary 2003.png|Treehouse11 ID 18 (Buffalo's Very Own Treehouse Station) WTHQ ID March 2003.png|Treehouse11 ID 19 (similar in style to the 1994 ABC ID) WTHQ ID early-March 2003.png|Treehouse11 ID 20 (Your home for Crazy Quilt) WTHQ ID late-March 2003.png|Treehouse11 ID 21 (driving to Buffalo) WTHQ copyright notice 2003.png|Treehouse11 lower-third copyright notice (with THQ logo; overlayed during Treetown) WTHQ ID late-September 2003.png|Treehouse11 ID 22 (You're on 11) WTHQ ID early-October 2003.png|Treehouse11 ID 23 (similar in style to both the start and end of the ABC 1992-93 season promo) WTHQ ID March 2004.png|Treehouse11 ID 24 (Clips of WTHQ and Treehouse programming on TV screens which forms the 1997 logo) WTHQ ID April 2004.png|Treehouse11 ID 25 (Similar in style to the 1993 WGN-TV ID) WTHQ ID May 2004.png|Treehouse11 ID 26 (Fimbles kaleidoscope) 2005-2011 WTHQ-TV recieves a on-air makeover in 2005, it rebranded as "THQ11, Treehouse for Buffalo" or "Buffalo's Very Own THQ11" THQ11 ident.png|THQ11 Ident 1 THQ11_2008_ident.png|2008 Ident THQ11 Lineup.png|Lineup on THQ11 THQ11 startup.png|Start-up of THQ11 THQ11 Treetown Promo.png|Treetown promo (Kaleidoscope) THQ11 promo 2010.png|THQ11 Ident 2 THQ11 ID bug.png|THQ11 station ID bug THQ11 Lineup 2.png|THQ11 Lineup 2 THQ11 Squeezeback L-Bar.png|THQ11 Weather/Traffic/Sports/News L-bar WTHQ ID 2005.png|THQ11 Ident 3 WTHQ Wee 3 promo.png|Wee 3 Promo WTHQ Behind the Scenes ID 2006.png|THQ11 Ident 4 (Four-view live look at WGRZ-TV's studio and control room) THQ11 Dora Promo.png|Dora the Explorer promo (Thrill ride) THQ11 End credits squeeze.png|End credits squeezeback THQ11 Translator ID.png|Translator ID for W38XA THQ11 Barney promo.png|Barney and Friends promo THQ11 ticker.png|NBATV-style squeezeback ticker for THQ11 (during Treetown) THQ11 legal ID.png|THQ11 Ident 5 (with legal ID and THQ/Treehouse TV logos) WTHQ ID late 2005.png|THQ11 Ident 6 (similar in style to the 1995 ABC ID) THQ11 ident early 2011.png|THQ11 Ident 7 (with clips of Treetown, Fimbles, Mortal Kombat II, and Crazy Quilt) WTHQ A Little Curious promo 2007.png|A Little Curious promo (Quick clips) THQ11 Treetown promo 2008.png|Treetown promo 2 (Fake WKBW-TV news report which ends abruptly early as the 5:00 News starts) THQ11 Morning lineup 2005.png|Today on THQ11 (morning) WTHQ Treetown promo 2006.png|Treetown promo 3 (Channel zapping/Emergency hybird) WTHQ ID early 2007.png|THQ11 Ident 8 (3D views of Buffalo) WTHQ Wee 3 promo 2005.png|Wee 3 promo (Visiting downtown Buffalo) WTHQ Treetown promo mid 2006.png|Treetown promo 4 (Fake weather report similar to the 1997 Carrier commercial featuring WIVB-TV's morning anchor) WTHQ ID 2010.png|THQ11 Ident 9 (with Treehouse TV logo) WTHQ ID mid-2011.png|THQ11 Ident 10 (with the short-lived slogan "Think Buffalo, Think THQ11") WTHQ Tonight 2010.png|Tonight on THQ11 WTHQ Treetown promo late-2010.png|Treetown promo 5 (All about Cush) WTHQ Crazy Quilt promo late-2010.png|Crazy Quilt promo WTHQ Wee 3 promo late-2010.png|Wee 3 promo 2 WTHQ ID 2009.png|THQ11 Ident 11 (with legal ID and THQ/Treehouse TV logos) WTHQ Tonight 2009.png|Tonight on THQ11 (Treetown, Wee 3, Crazy Quilt, NBA JAM TE, Mortal Kombat 3, Fimbles, and Nina and the Neurons) WTHQ Treetown promo 2009.png|Treetown promo 6 WTHQ Wee 3 promo 2009.png|Wee 3 promo 3 (Kaleidoscope) WTHQ ID early-January 2009.png|THQ11 Ident 12 (similar in style to the end of a 1997 DirecTV commercial) WTHQ NATN promo 2009.png|Nina and the Neurons promo (similar in style to the 1995 WWF In Your House PPV promo) WTHQ rating bumper 2009.png|THQ11 rating bumper (with In Stereo/CC icons) WTHQ ID mid-January 2009.png|THQ11 Ident 13 (Always the One to Watch) WTHQ ID early-March 2009.png|THQ11 Ident 14 (Wee 3 kaleidoscope) WTHQ ID mid-March 2009.png|THQ11 Ident 15 (Oswald kaleidoscope) WTHQ ID late-March 2009.png|THQ11 Ident 16 (downtown view of Buffalo) WTHQ Fimbles promo 2009.png|Fimbles promo (THQ11 Valley with still images of characters from Fimbles) WTHQ Roly Mo Show promo 2009.png|The Roly Mo Show promo (THQ11 Valley with still images of characters from episodes of the Roly Mo Show) WTHQ Treetown promo 2009.png|Treetown promo 7 (THQ11 Valley with still images of characters from Treetown) WTHQ Oswald promo 2009.png|Oswald promo (Kaleidoscope with still imagtes and video clips of characters from Oswald) WTHQ ID early-April 2009.png|THQ11 Ident 17 (Find us here on 11) WTHQ ID mid-April 2009.png|THQ11 Ident 18 (Treetown kaleidoscope featuring only Rosabelle, Tansy, and Ruby Rae) WTHQ ID late-April 2009.png|THQ11 Ident 19 (Turn on Buffalo's Very Own THQ11) WTHQ ID May 2009.png|THQ11 Ident 20 (Fimbles kaleidoscope featuring only Fimbo, Bessie, and Rockit) WTHQ ID early-May 2009.png|THQ11 Ident 21 (Your on WTHQ11) WTHQ ID June 2009.png|THQ11 Ident 22 (Summer is Hot on WTHQ11) 2011-2013 As Sega becomes the new owner of channel 11, WTHQ-TV offers the cable channel's logo with the secondary branding "WTHQ Channel 11". WTHQ Caillou promo.png|Caillou promo WTHQ Severe weather alert.png|Severe weather L-bar WTHQ ID 2012.png|Treehouse11 2012 ID WTHQ Treetown Promo 2012.png|Treetown promo (techno remix of Treetown theme song) WTHQ A Little Curious promo 2012.png|A Little Curious promo (Shoe Family kaleidoscope) WTHQ Morning lineup 2012.png|Today on Treehouse 11 (morning) WTHQ ID January 2013.png|Treehouse11 2013 ID WTHQ Squeezeback L-bar.png|Treehouse11 sports scores L-bar (during Crazy Quilt) WTHQ translator ID 2012.png|Treehouse11 translator ID (W38XA) WTHQ Roly Mo Show promo 2012.png|The Roly Mo Show promo WTHQ Fimbles promo 2012.png|Fimbles promo WTHQ Treetown promo January 2013.png|Treetown promo 2 (similar in style to the 1990 KTVU "Everything later is History" news promo) WTHQ ID late-2012.png|Treehouse11 ID late-2012 (with TV screens of WTHQ's programming which forms the 2011 logo) WTHQ tonight late-2012.png|Tonight on Treehouse11 WTHQ Wee 3 promo late-2012.png|Wee 3 promo WTHQ ID fall 2012.png|Treehouse11 ID (fall 2012) WTHQ rating bumper 2012.png|Treehouse11 rating bumper WTHQ Fimbles promo early-2012.png|Fimbles promo 2 (Kaleidoscope featuring still images and video clips of Fimbo, Bessie, Florrie, Baby Pom, and Rockit) WTHQ ID October 2012.png|Treehouse11 ID (October 2012) WTHQ Treetown promo late-2012.png|Treetown promo 3 (Views of Buffalo with Treetown characters on TV screens) WTHQ Tonight October 2011.png|Tonight on the new Treehouse11 WTHQ ID October 2011.png|The new Treehouse11 ID (October 2011) WTHQ Treetown promo October 2011.png|Treetown promo 4 (similar in style to a quick magazine ad from 1995) WTHQ Wee 3 promo October 2011.png|Wee 3 promo (Channel Zapping with color bars and a very quick Emergency Alert at the end) 2013-2014 As Sega becomes the new owner of channel 11, WTHQ-TV offers the cable channel's logo with the secondary branding "WTHQ Channel 11". WTHQ Next The Wiggle 2013.png|Next is the Wiggles WTHQ Dora Promo 2013.png|Dora the Explorer promo (Kaleidoscope) WTHQ Logo Bug 2013.png|Logo bug with time and temperature WTHQ ID 2013.png|WTHQ legal ID (with Sega logo) WTHQ Program Open.png|WDAF-style program open lower third WTHQ Inside Buffalo Promo ID 2013.png|Inside Buffalo promo ID (Shooting in Buffalo) WTHQ Treetown Promo 2013.png|Treetown promo (TV's) WTHQ Wee 3 Promo 2013.png|Wee 3 promo WTHQ Franklin Promo 2013.png|Franklin promo (Kaleidoscope) WTHQ Fimbles Promo 2013.png|Fimbles promo WTHQ It's Itsy Bitsy Time Promo 2013.png|It's Itsy Bitsy Time promo WTHQ Squeezeback L-bar.png|TV listings squeezeback WTHQ severe weather L-bar.png|Severe weather alert L-bar WTHQ NFL QB Club 1996 promo 2013.png|NFL Quarterback Club 1996 promo (similar in style to WPLG Jeopardy promo from 1992) WTHQ Treetown promo October 2013.png|Treetown promo 2 (again similar to WPLG's Jeopardy promo from 1992) WTHQ Treetown promo May 2013.png|Treetown promo 3 (similar in style to KCER's "We are not Start the Fire" promo) WTHQ Berenstain Bears promo 2013.png|Berenstain Bears promo (Kaleidoscope) WTHQ Treetown and Fimbles promo 2013.png|Treetown & Fimbles promo (similar in style to the 1997 Jenga commercial) WTHQ ident December 2013.png|WTHQ ident (soon to be Sega11) WTHQ ident June 2013.png|WTHQ ident 2 (with the slogan "Buffalo's Summertime Station") WTHQ ident November 2013.png|WTHQ ident 3 (with the 1976 Sega logo) WTHQ tonight 2013.png|Tonight on WTHQ WTHQ ID bug 2013.png|WTHQ station ID bug (overlayed during Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing) WTHQ ID 12 31 2013.png|WTHQ ident 4 (Happy New Year) WTHQ ID March 2013.png|WTHQ ident 5 (Buffalo's Very Own Channel 11) WTHQ ID April 2013.png|WTHQ ident 6 (Treehouse for Buffalo) WTHQ ID October 2013.png|WTHQ ident 7 (Your City, Your Treetown, Your Station) WTHQ ID July 2013.png|WTHQ ident 8 (TV screens of WTHQ's preschool and video game programming which forms the 2013 logo) WTHQ Tonight May 2013.png|Tonight on WTHQ (Fimbles, The Roly Mo Show, Viruta Tennis, Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom, Treetown, Nina and the Neurons, Waybuloo, and Wee 3) WTHQ ID May 2013.png|WTHQ ident 9 (It's your Station, and we do it) January-August 2014 As of January 1st, 2014, WTHQ-TV relaunched and revamped as "Sega 11, The Treehouse station for Buffalo", and offered a revamped schedule of original and Treehouse network programming, along with complete un-cut and un-interrupted playthroughs of Sega, THQ, Midway, and Acclaim games which will continue to broadcast on WTHQ-TV, the classic preschool shows from the Treehouse TV archives, and a new larger always-on LDL (created as WTHQ-TV is devoid of news and sports programming) offering a hybird mix of local news, business and stock reports, traffic information, weather forecasts, sports news and scores, entertainment news headlines, its high score list for the video games telecast by channel 11, telling you what's on the station, and LiveView cams of Buffalo, Rochester, Syracuse, and Toronto. sega11 ident.png|the 2014 ident treehouse SEGA.png|WTHQ TV 2014 startup Sega11 larger LDL.png|WTHQ-TV's new larger LDL Sega11 Dora promo.png|Dora the Explorer promo Sega11 travel weather.png|Travel weather forecast WTHQ legal ID 2014.png|Legal ID (with Sega logo) Sega11 Treetown promo.png|Treetown promo Sega11 Toopy and Binoo promo.png|Toopy & Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom promo Sega11 Little Star promo.png|Little Star promo Sega11 Harry and his Bucket full of Dinosaurs promo.png|Harry & His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs promo (Kaleidoscope) Sega11 Crazy Quilt promo.png|Crazy Quilt promo (Inside Buffalo cover story) Sega11 A Little Curious promo.png|A Little Curious promo (classic dark ride) Sega11 NBA Showtime promo.png|NBA Showtime promo (WTHQ World Premiere) Sega11 Midway Arcade Treasures promo.png|Midway Arcade Treasures promo (720') Sega11 Backyardigans promo.png|Backyardigans promo (classic dark ride) Sega11 ident March 2014.png|Sega11 ident (with the slogan "GAME NOW") Sega11 ident Feburary 2014.png|Sega11 ident 2 (with legal ID) Sega11 traffic report.png|Traffic report WTHQ Sega11 Little Curious promo Feburary 2014.png|A Little Curious promo 2 (All about Mop) Sega11 stock markets 2014.png|Sega11 MarketWatch Sega11 hotboards late-January 2014.png|Sega11 Hotboards (during Treetown; small PiP) Sega11 copyright.png|Sega11 copyright notice (with Sega logo; overlayed at the end of Inside Buffalo) Sega11 Bobs and Lolo promo.png|Bobs and Lolo promo Sega11 Treetown intro.png|Sega11's Treetown intro (with legal ID) August 1st, 2014-present As of August 1st, 2014, WTHQ-TV now has a brand new on-air look along with a new logo that is based on both the 2014 logo and the current WHP-TV logo of which offers the Sega logo, the channel number which is better than the 2014 logo, and the slogan is replaced with the call sign "WTHQ" at the bottom, also the always-on LDL was changed to that similar to CNN Headline News in 2003 and the TV Guide Channel in 2004, and live video previews of the Buffalo TV stations in small PiP was added to the LDL alongside the Now & Next lineup for each station, along with new original programming produced for Sega11 WTHQ, and a new station announcer which is Beau Weaver. Category:4Holdings